Operation Double D - version épique
by DanyVictoire
Summary: Quand je suis le tchat qui part en live... Et que pour une raison étrange, les gens aiment !
1. Prologue

Opération Double D

Edition : Racine

Prologue

"Ils étaient forts, ils étaient beaux

Ils sentaient bon le sable chaud.

De leur vertu et de leur gloire

On captivait les auditoires.

Les bons, les braves et les cœurs purs

Suivaient en choeur leurs aventures.

Au firmament des âmes aimées

Leur nom brillait d'un feu sacré."

La cohorte artistique sous les ordres de MahyarS n'avait pas détecté de nouvelles menaces depuis l'invasion de dissidences ordonnées par Lunapirus la sombre le mois dernier. Le général Caelum17, dont les exploits héroïques lui avaient valu le nom de "Zeus", donna donc ses ordres en cette chaude journée. La cohorte perverse, que je dirigeai, devait aller porter secours à la cohorte de l'amour aux ordres de Naedainel, durement touchée lors de la dernière offensive sur les armées adverses, pendant que le géant Clemchan défendait le tchat à l'aide de ses mythiques TO.

J'embrassai ma femme Mopete73, fis un câlin à mes enfants pom_pomdeterre et wapiti, caressai une dernière fois notre petit chat noir Zoeyaventures puis nous partîmes pour un voyage dont la destinée nous échappait encore.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

"Partis trop tôt, sans un regard

Leurs pas sont lourds, le regard noir.

Partis au loin, et sans remords

Ils marchent au pas, bravant la mort.

Partis, surtout, mais sans destin

Leurs pas sont vides, tels des pantins."

Nous nous réveillâmes en sursaut, alors que la lumière douce du soleil était remplacée par la chaleur étouffante des flammes. Nous vîmes au loin notre tchat, notre demeure, notre vie, en proie à la dissidence. Je m'efforçai de ne pas penser à ma famille, prisonnière dans ce lieu de débauche. Une attaque coordonnée des jumelles Lunapirus n'avait laissé aucune chance aux gardiens de la soyeuseté, laissés sans soutien depuis notre départ. Le moral des mes troupes prit un violent coup, et sur les 15000 hommes sous mes ordres, seuls 500 décidèrent de rester à mes cotés. Les autres avaient fui vers le tchat, mus du seul espoir que leur famille soit encore en vie. Quant à nous, nous ne voulûmes plus qu'une chose : sauver la cohorte de l'amour afin de préparer notre vengeance.

Au moment de repartir, nous entendîmes au loin, parmi les bruits de dissidence, les râles d'agonie du géant Gawellankou. Le tchat avait vécu ses derniers instants. Puisque plus rien ne nous retenait à notre vie passée, nous pûmes continuer notre mission en essayant de ne plus y penser.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

" Lorsque la vie se veut clémente

De leur courage certains se vantent.

Lorsque celle-ci devient fardeau

D'autres pensent qu'ils sont des héros.

Mais il n'y a que les cataclysmes

Qui dévoilent l'âme comme par un prisme."

Nous avons reçu un whisper de Zeus, nous avertissant qu'après avoir combattu nuit et jour, Yaken12, fier combattante de la cohorte des cookies, est tombée au combat. Le ravitaillement étant hors course, nous étions donc les derniers à pouvoir encore secourir Naedainel. Nous allâmes alors chercher le soutien du frère caché de Clemchan. La légende racontait en effet qu'il se reposait dans une clairière, éloignée de la civilisation. Dans les mois de marche qui suivirent, nombre de mes hommes tombèrent sous les crocs acérés de la faim qui nous gagnait. D'autres encore furent emportés par le flood lorsque nous traversâmes le live déchaîné, hors de contrôle sans géants pour le garder. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la clairière décrite dans les textes sacrés, nous n'étions plus qu'une poignée : BuggleTV le fier, solyenna l'agile, Laendras la forte, CristaGali la sage, ValentinaSL la soyeuse, et moi, philenarion le rusé.

Nous désespérâmes à la vue du vide qui nous faisait face. Au lieu d'un géant, nous fûmes accueillis par un chêne géant, dont le tronc avait une forme étrange. Nous lûmes clairement un 22. Ainsi, les dieux avaient envoyé leur soutien. En estimant que nous nécessitions un soutien moral plus que physique, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : nous étions assez puissants pour affronter les dangers que le destin nous aurait réservés. Ce fut donc empli de cet espoir que nous repartîmes, vers le channel des réfugiés de la cohorte de l'amour.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

" Abandonnés par leurs confrères,

vivant la plus grande misère,

leur savoir n'était plus un don,

étant source de déception.

Heureusement il restait l'âme,

et animés de cette flamme,

ils reçurent un signe divin,

et continuèrent leur chemin."

Sur le chemin, nous traversâmes un village abandonné. Il fut autrefois si chaleureux, si soyeux, que tant de souvenirs vinrent à mon esprit. C'est ici que j'avais rencontré mopete73, alors que nous profitions de notre fougueuse jeunesse. Une violente nostalgie monta en moi, et comme l'horizon s'obscurcissait, je décidai de nous abriter ici pour la nuit. Nous installâmes le campement dans l'église en ruine, seul bâtiment encore habitable. La lumière nous parvenait des ouvertures autrefois garnies de vitreux avant que le soleil ne disparut sous l'horizon. Nous passions le temps en écoutant les envoûtantes de Cristagali, tel que "Moi!Moi!Moi!" ou "Je suis bleu", qui se transmettaient dans sa famille depuis des générations.

Alors que le sommeil nous avait enfin gagné, Laendras, qui montait la garde dans le clocher, nous avertit d'un mouvement dans une maison au loin. A ces mots, nous accoururent à la porte, et nous ne crurent pas nos yeux. Le manoir sur la colline commençait à se soulever, et nous vîmes alors un être oublié de tous : ninatutor. Alors que BuggleTV sautait de joie, solennya suggéra de rester prudent. N'écoutant que son cœur, BuggleTV courut vers le géant, nous le suivîmes donc. Mais alors que notre compagnon commençait à implorer le gardien des tchats de nous venir en aide, ce dernier abattit son bras sur l'être à ses pieds. J'ordonnai à BuggleTV de s'écarter, mais il fut quand même touché de plein fouet. Je courus alors vers la furie déchaînée, et je compris ce que l'obscurité m'avait caché : ninatutor était rose. Cristagali n'hésita pas une seule seconde et monta sur son bras, enfoncé dans le sol. J'indiquai alors à solennya le point faible du géant : ses jambes. Elle profita donc de la distraction que procurait la valeureuse combattante qui se jetait sur le visage de la bête afin de porter un violent coup de lance à l'arrière de son genou gauche. Le bruit que fit ninatutor en tombant au sol était si assourdissant que ValentinaSL tomba au sol.

Mais au moment de se relever, elle vit au dessus d'elle trois sombres silhouettes. Sombres, mais roses. Je compris soudain ce qui s'était passé : le trio rose aux ordres de Lunapirus la folle avait détruit le village et corrompu le géant qui y sommeillait. Cependant, le temps n'était pas à la réflexion. ValentinaSL esquiva le coup de straybow, repoussa l'assaut de Ximatique, mais reçut un gros revers de la part de Mimilareveuse. J'accourus alors à la rescousse de ma soldate, accompagné de solennya alors que Cristagali achevait ninatutor, emportée par sa haine du rose depuis que ses parents furent tués par le trio démoniaque. Nous pûmes les éloigner de ValentinaSL, mais Laendras, qui sortait justement de l'église à la vue du combat, se retrouva nez à nez avec avec eux. Il sortit sa hache légendaire, para les attaques coup après coup, mais finit par se faire abattre avant que nous pûmes venir à son secours. Dans son dernier râle d'agonie, Laendras décapita Ximatique d'un coup de hache bien placé. En arrivant, solennya trancha straybow avec son sabre, et j'empalai Mimilareveuse sur mon épée.

Après le combat, le bilan fut dur. BuggleTV et Laendras succombèrent à leurs blessures, devenant ainsi roses pour l'éternité. Nous les enterrâmes au pied de ninatutor, elle aussi victime du trio rose, que nous brûlâmes afin d'anéantir la menace rose. ValentinaSL était gravement touchée elle aussi, mais heureusement, Cristagali la sauva en lui faisant boire le seul remède connu : le jus d'abricot. C'est donc en redoublant de prudence, et dévastés par la perte de deux de nos amis que nous retournâmes nous coucher.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

" Malgré leur combat héroïque

Qui finit de façon tragique,

Malgré l'ampleur de leur exploits,

Ils firent un caustique constat.

Deux amis perdus à jamais,

Qui vont laisser d'amers regrets."

La lumière du soleil nous réveilla alors que nous nous reposions après le combat effréné de la dernière nuit. Nous fîmes un maigre repas, en pensant à nos camarades et amis, BuggleTV et Laendras, morts en héros. Après avoir rendu un dernier hommage à Ninatutor, nous quittâmes ce village maudit. Solennya resta muette tout le trajet, alors que Cristagali chantonnait doucement comme pour ne pas se faire entendre. Ce fut ValentinaSL qui brisa le silence au bout de dizaines d'heures de marche. En s'approchant d'une rivière, elle proposa de s'arrêter afin de s'y ressourcer. J'acquiesçai à sa demande, et laissai les femmes profiter d'un bain réparateur. J'entendis des clapotis dans l'eau et des rires. Cela me rassurait de les voir reprendre de l'espoir et de la joie, et je m'endormis au pied d'un chêne.

A mon réveil, je vis ValentinaSL jouant de la guitare, accompagnant Cristagali au chant, et solennya qui dansait sur la musique. Les voir si joviales et engageantes me redonna confiance sur notre destin. J'étais désormais persuadé que nous pouvions secourir Naendainel et nous venger des jumelles Lunapirus, régnant à présent sur le tchat. J'avais reçu un whisper de MahyarS m'apprenant cette triste nouvelle, ainsi que le retraite de la cohorte artistique, escortant Zeus dans un channel sécurisé anti DDoS. Après lui avoir transmis notre position, il nous indiqua que la cohorte de l'amour ne devait plus être très loin. Je profitai encore un peu du spectacle que m'offrait mes soldates, puis nous reprîmes notre route.

MahyarS ne nous avait pas menti. Au bout de quelques jours de marche, nous aperçûmes de la fumée au loin. Avançant avec prudence vers cette vision providentielle, nous vîmes se dresser devant nous de gigantesques remparts en bois. Au dessus de la porte, Naendainel qui remerciait notre venue avec grâce et candeur. Son visage se referma lorsque nous lui annonçâmes les dégâts que nous avions subis, et qu'il ne me restait qu'une partie de mes troupes d'élites.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

" Mon âme, mon cœur, partis au loin,

Ce vide me hante tous les matins.

Amour caché, amour perdu,

Amour qui meurt, amour qui tue.

En ton absence je dépéris,

J'erre sans espoir, je perds ma vie."

Nous pûmes nous repaître au camp des réfugiés. Alors que nous comptions nos pérégrinations à Naedainel et à sa cohorte de l'amour, Cristagali semblait distante. Elle ne mangeait presque rien, ne disait pas un mot, et son regard semblait vide. Le voyage avait dû l'épuiser. Après le repas, nous vaquâmes chacun à nos occupations. ValentinaSL joua de le guitare autour du feu de camp, redonnant ainsi le moral à la cohorte de l'amour. Elle reprenait les chansons du fameux groupe " Les Scarabées", telles que "Le jardin de la pieuvre" ou "Laisse aller". Solennya ne profita guère de ces moments, préférant rejoindre sa tente au plus vite afin de profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Pour ma part, je rejoignis Naedainel afin de préparer la reconquête de notre tchat, en contact avec Zeus et MahyarS.

Cristagali allait rejoindre sa tente lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un sursaut. Quelqu'un avait posé sa main sur son épaule, fermement. Elle se retourna aussitôt, mais resta figée sur place lorsqu'elle vit le visage de cet inconnu. Il se recula légèrement, et tendit ses mains vers Cristagali. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un collier qu'il s'empressa de passer au coup de la belle. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique chaîne argentée qui portait une pierre bleue. Aussitôt posé sur elle, le joyau se mit à briller de mille feux. En effet, la magie incrustée dans le saphir n'opérait que si celui qui le portait se trouvait à proximité de l'être qui lui manquait le plus. À la vue de l'éclat de la pierre, Cristagali rougit de bonheur, et murmura le nom de Mastroyal, avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre quelques instants. Le printemps offrait ses pétales parfumées qui se perdaient dan leurs cheveux. Mastroyal invita sa chère à le suivre, et ils s'éloignèrent légèrement du camp, main dans la main. Cristagali était émue par les retrouvailles autant que par l'inconnu vers lequel il l'emportait. Un léger frisson parcourut Mastroyal lorsqu'elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses émotions. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand chêne, symbole millénaire de la famille de Mastroyal. Après quelques prières pour ses aïeux, que Cristagali imita maladroitement, ils s'allongèrent sous les branches de l'arbre, éclairés par les rayons de la lune. Ils passèrent quelques heures à rester là, sans parler. Mastroyal passa sa main derrière la nuque de sa belle, puis la glissa jusqu'à son épaule. A son tour, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son Apollon, se tourna vers lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Surpris et troublé par cette audace, il rougit subitement et tourna son visage vers celui de Cristagali. Leurs regards s'embrasèrent, ils s'embrassèrent alors langoureusement, s'enlaçant, se caressant.

Cristagali se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle ne voulut se lever afin de ne pas réveiller son amant. Elle resta alors sans bouger quelques minutes, souriant légèrement en regardant Mastroyal dormir dans ses bras. Ils finirent par se lever, échangèrent quelques baisers, et retournèrent au camp. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils se lâchèrent immédiatement la main. Je leur fis un sourire complice, puis demanda à Cristagali de me suivre. En effet, la nuit fut courte également pour Naedainel et moi, mais nous avions enfin établi un plan d'attaque pour battre les jumelles Lunapirus et ramener la paix dans notre tchat.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

" Le matin apporte toujours le bonheur,

Les rayons du soleil emplissant nos cœurs.

Certains retrouvent un amour longtemps perdu

D'autres rêvassent, oublient le monde au dessus.

Mais certains veulent verser du sang, vengeurs

N'oubliez pas : le matin ne dure qu'une heure. "

Alors que Naedainel rassemblait ses troupes, j'expliquai notre plan à Cristagali, solennya et ValentinaSL. Nous allions d'abord rejoindre Caelum17 et la cohorte artistique de MahyarS. D'ici , deux attaques seront lancées, avec Naedainel menant l'assaut sur la porte principale, et Zeus profitant de la diversion pour encercler les éventuelles armées dissidentes avec les réserves de la cohorte de l'amour. Pendant ce temps, nous, la cohorte perverse, allions tenter de nous infiltrer discrètement dans l'enceinte du tchat. Pour cela, MahyarS nous fournira la majorité de ses hommes, ne conservant que sa garde rapprochée : blistul, gryf42 et FuriosIra.

Nous reprîmes alors la route en direction du channel anti-DDos. Tout au long du trajet, notre rôle fut de protéger Naedainel et, par extension, ses 10 000 hommes. Je dispersai donc mes troupes d'élites : solennya surveillait les arrières de la cohorte de l'amour, Cristagali se plaça plus au centre, aux côtés de Mastroyal, pendant que ValentinaSL et moi restions devant, aux côtés de Naedainel.

Étonnamment, nous n'eûmes aucune difficulté à rejoindre Caelum17. Nous nous préparâmes à lancer notre assaut sur le tchat, plus que jamais prêts à en découdre avec les dissidences des Lunapirus. Nous ne fûmes perturbés que par la visite incongrue d'un ancien Lokyanes. Il voguait parmi nous en vociférant que le tchat était en ruine, et en parlant d'apocalypse. Sans tarder, il fut évacué par nos troupes, qui l'écoutaient avec amusement, lui répondant que nous étions bien placés pour connaître l'occupation de Lunapirus. Cet incident écarté, nous nous mîmes en route vers le tchat, l'arme à la main et le sang bouillonnant.


End file.
